


Cheeseballs

by thoroughlysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: America, Fast Food, Gen, Westwood, cheeseballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is in America on business, but indulges in a particular pleasure of his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseballs

Moriarty was in America on business. There to see a man about a dog. The fact that the dog had been force-fed fifty little plastic bags filled with pure opium ready to smuggle was something he preferred to keep on the down low. But just because he meant business didn’t mean he couldn’t make a little bit of a holiday out of it, and there was one thing America just did better than anywhere else. Fast Food.

“I’ll take an order of Cheeseballs to go,” he smirked, enjoying how the spotty teenage girl serving him blushed under his scrutiny.

He bit into one of the greasy morsels with relish, failing to notice until far too late, the ketchup that dripped off it onto his McQueen tie. 

“Oh someone’s going to DIE tonight.”


End file.
